Marty Runs Away
Here is the scene where the Weekenders Team discovers Marty runs away from the zoo and go to New York City to search for him in Tino Tonitini Goes to Madagascar. (Later 9:25 changes to 11:25 pm and we see Alex is talking in his sleep) Alex: Come on now baby. My little fillet. My little fillet mignon with a little fat around the edges, I like that. I like a little fat on my steak, my sweet juicy steak. You are rare delicacy. (Melman appears) Melman: '''Alex? Alex. Alex! (Alex wakes up) '''Melman: Tino. Sunset Shimmer. Tino Tonitini: (Wakes up) Huh? What in the? Sunset Shimmer: What is it, Melman? I was having dream of I was having a date with Tino. Melman: You suck your thumb? Alex: What is it, Melman? Melman: Okay, okay. You know about the blood infection and I have to get up every two hours. Well I got up to pee, and I looked over in Marty's pen, which I usually don't do, I don't know why but I did, and this time I looked over... Alex: What Melman, what's going on? Melman: It's Marty. He's gone. Tino & Sunset: What? Alex: Gone? (Bumps his head on the ceiling) What do you mean, gone? Tino Tonitini: Come on, we got to wake the others. Sunset Shimmer: Right. (Later Tino and Sunset Shimmer try to wake Max Taylor up) Tino Tonitini: Wake up, Max! We have an emergency! Max Taylor: What are you doing to my cheeseburger?! That one's mine, the one with the tomatoes and the pickles on it. I was just... Sunset Shimmer: Wake up! Max Taylor: What? What? What is it? Tino Tonitini: Marty is missing! Go wake Rex and Ace up. Sunset Shimmer and I will wake Zoe and Paris up. Max Taylor: Right. (Later Tino and Sunset Shimmer goes to wake Zoe and Paris up) Tino Tonitini: Paris! Zoe! Sunset Shimmer: Zoe! Wake up! It's about Marty! Zoe Drake: Okay, Okay, Ti, I'll get up. Nnh why so pushy? (She finally gets up) Zoe Drake: Mmmm. It's so nice hearing Marty ran away, when you wake up. (gasps) Who ran away?! Tino Tonitini: Marty! He's gone! (Cut to Max waking up Rex and Ace) Max Taylor: Hey, Rex! Wake up! You aren't going to believe it! (Rex wakes up) Rex Owen: Wha? What's going on? Max Taylor: You've got to get up! Marty disappear, I think he runs away! Rex Owen: What? (Later they made it to Marty's pen) Melman: (Sees the small hole) How long as he been working on this? Marty? Marty? Gloria: He wouldn't fit down there. Lucario: What's going on here? Alex: (Looking in his hay bed) Marty? Marty? Marty? Laura: Why would Marty disappeared like that? Ursula: How did this happened? Max Taylor: You don't think it's the Space Pirates and their Dinosaurs kidnap Marty? Tish Katsufrakis: I don't think it was the Space Pirates, Max. I was trying to get a drink of water, until I saw Marty out of the fence and he disappear into the night. Gloria: This doesn't make any sense. Where would he go? Alex: (Realize something) Connecticut! D-Team: What?! Discord: What was that?! Gloria: He wouldn't. Melman: Oh, no! What are we gonna do? (Stammering) We gotta call somebody! Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes